T'Pol
Caption: Sub-Commander T'Pol in 2154 Gender: Female Species: Vulcan Born: 2088 2nd foremother: T'Mir Actor: Jolene Blalock T'Pol was a female Vulcan serving aboard the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]. Born in the year 2088. Sub-Commander T'Pol served as deputy science officer on the Seleya for over a year under Captain Voris. Afterwards she was posted to the Vulcan Embassy on Earth as an aide to Ambassador Soval. (ENT: "Impulse") T'Pol was assigned to Enterprise in April 2151 as a "chaperone" to monitor the ship's mission to Qo'noS in exchange for the Vulcan provision of star charts and the Klingon linguistic database. She continued to serve on the ship afterwards as executive and chief science officer. (ENT: "Broken Bow") When Enterprise was assigned to enter the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, the species believed responsible for the March 2153 attack on Earth, T'Pol was reassigned by the Vulcan High Command to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that after she had worked there long enough to lose her traces of human influence, she would be assigned to Ambassador Soval on Earth once more. However, T'Pol refused to return to Vulcan and resigned her commission to stay with her crewmates on their mission into the Expanse. (ENT: "The Expanse") After the Xindi attack, Commander Charles Tucker began to experience sleeping problems; Doctor Phlox recommended T'Pol assist Tucker by applying Vulcan neuropressure techniques to him. (ENT: "The Xindi") While in the Expanse, T'Pol suffered synaptic pathway damage in a trellium asteroid field. Though Doctor Phlox reversed the damage, she continued to hunger for the release from the constraints of logic the trellium had allowed. She developed a method of injecting it into her body and became addicted to it, taking it for three months. In February 2154 she told Phlox, and With his help, she successfully withdrew from the substance, but her ability to control her emotions was permanently damaged. (ENT: "Damage", "The Forgotten") T'Pol was a long-time cynic on the topic of time travel, refusing to believe in Captain Jonathan Archer's fanciful tales of visits to the future and past with the help of Crewman Daniels; she often repeated the mantra, "The Vulcan Science Directorate has concluded that time travel is impossible." However, when Daniels transported her and Archer to Detroit in the year 2004, she was forced to reassess her position. (ENT: "Azati Prime") :In an alternate timeline where Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, T'Pol recieved a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain ''Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack just before the timeline was altered. (ENT: "Twilight")'' Background Information The character of T'Pol was originally intended to be a younger version of the Vulcan matriarch T'Pau, but was changed in series pre-production. It was concidered at one time to make T'Pau a sibling, but T'Pol stated in "The Xindi" that she has no siblings, thus eliminating that possibility. This article is a stub. You can help Memory Alpha by fixing it.